


"He married me."

by FanficIsLove



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Jarley, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: I wrote a little drabble of a sort because it came into my head. It's unedited but still a fairly okay idea. Enjoy :)





	

Harley held her 6-month-old baby boy, cradling him and rocking him, all the while keeping him close to her chest. She had heard it helped them sleep, and she had no evidence that proved otherwise yet. It had worked with her now 2-year-old daughter, whose brother was apparently no different. He made a small, sleepy noise and went quiet, still breathing steadily against her pale, smooth skin. A smile crept onto her natural face.

Laying him down, she found herself with nothing to do. Outside of her family life, she really didn’t have much else she enjoyed. Not quite as much, anyway. So, she decided instead to wait for her husband to return with their other child. It was soon enough.

Merely fifteen minutes later, Harley heard keychains banging against the front door and she knew they were home. The door swung open and a youthfully boisterous little girl skipped in, breaking into a sprint when she saw her mother stood at the other end of the hallway. Her dark hair bounced in its ringlets, both the colour and texture being a complete contradiction to Harley’s. She loved how it felt when she ran her fingers through it as she pulled it back into a cute ponytail in the spring mornings. Most of all, she loved how it reminded her of her husband.

Her husband was Floyd Lawton, ex-convict and immaculately skilled shot – deadshot, as he was once called. Now, he was a changed man, and she knew that to be a fact. Long ago he had given up his life of crime, about the time Harley had revealed so uncertainly that she was to be expecting. Immediately, he told her he would give everything up: the illegally acquired money, the guns, and the mask – everything. For her; for them. And their new child.

“Hey.” He said coolly, pulling her in for a quick kiss before kneeling to look at his daughter and smiling alongside her. Harley couldn’t help but join in.

“What were you two up to today?” She directed the question at both of them.

“Oh!” Her daughter piped up, “We went to the park! And we fed the duckies!”

She giggled in a way all too similar to that of her old clownish days. “Was it fun?”

Her daughter nodded up at her eagerly and bounced into another room, turning her attention to one of her plastic toys.

Harley felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her in close, holding her there not too dissimilarly to how she was holding their son not even twenty minutes ago. She grinned into his toned chest.

“I love you.” He whispered into her hair.

“I love you too.”

Harley awoke drowsily from her half-slumber to the sound of Diablo’s incessant clapping and shouting of ‘Wake up! It’s not real’. Half unconscious still, she barely felt the red hot tear slip down her cheek and she managed to hum out the desperate words:

“He married me.”


End file.
